


there’s a darkness here (in the absence of your light)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am, long distance, you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: Even when there's galaxies between two hearts... they still beat as one.#shootthatwasdecent#thatsitthatsallivegot





	

_kara. can you hear me? are you listening?_ it’s me, alex. it’s been awhile, i know. but you’re never far from my thoughts, even when i know you’re worlds away. 

the way the sunlight glinted off your body as you shot through the sky. the way you said my name in those perfect hours between two and three when the word was _dark_ and _quiet_ and there was _**nothing** but you and the way you fit in my arms_. would the world **still** stop if i held you again? would you _come to me_ if i called? _is my heartbeat still the_ **_center of your world_** _,_ _as_ _you are of_ ** _mine_**? 

_**kara… can you hear me? are you listening?** _

* * *

_the world isn’t the same without you **here**_. _i know_ **-i know** the importance of the mission and the need for you to go… but **my world isn’t the same _without you_**. you were a beacon of hope, you know? _**you saved kittens and kissed babies and every night people fell asleep with the knowledge that a superhero had their back. and now you’re gone… and the world is a candle without a flame.**_

_i don’t know_ how far you’ve traveled. _i don’t know_ what you’ve seen. what wonders you’ve uncovered. what horrors you’ve witnessed. _**but i do know this**_. one day you’ll turn back around, and you’ll ease back into the bed we made **_ours_** **_years ago_ **_when young and in love was the only thing **we knew**_. you’ll pull me close and _**i’ll remember how it felt to be whole**_. 

but for now… fly for me. be the bridge our world needs. be the ally the galaxy wants. be the woman **i’ve** always known you **would** be. and when _you get home_ … when _you come back_ … i’ll **be here** to lead the welcoming party to a _new era of peace and prosperity this world_ _has **never** known_. 

**fly safe, okay?** _and follow the sound of my heartbeat all the way home when you’re ready._

_**i love you… kara… even if you can’t hear this… know that** and come back to me. just **you** though… i’m not ready for any intergalactic pets._

_**…** _ _**yet.** _


End file.
